My Fiancee is a Demon
by Hikari Hoshigawa
Summary: Bagaimana Kyu akan membuat Sungmin membencinya? karakter baru muncul. cinta terlarang dimana-mana. check this story chap 3 is up! lagi-lagi KyuMin pair. BoysLove dan GS di beberapa karakter, summary gak jelas.
1. Chapter 1

Hai-hai author datang lagi membawa cerita baru hehehe *ditimpuk readers*. Mian, mian, cerita lainnya akan segera author lanjutkan kok tenang aja. Karena itu tolong dibaca ya ff gaje ini. *bungkuk ke readers*

* * *

><p><strong>Title : My Fiancee is <strong>**a Demon**

**Pairing**** : Lagi-lagi KyuMin heh****ehe, and other pair.**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (putra pertama KangTeuk)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (putra ketiga HanChul)**

**Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum (putra kedua HanChul)**

**Kim Ryeowook as Cho Ryeowook (putra pertama HanChul)**

**Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (Nyonya Cho)**

**Tan Hankyung as Cho Hangeng (Tuan Cho)**

**Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (kepala pelayan keluarga Cho)**

**Dan cast lain akan menyusul...**

**Warning: BoysLove, imajinasi author yang ide ceritanya diambil dari sebuah manga berjudul hampir sama dengan judul fanfict ini 'My Fiancee is a Monster', dan genderswitch untuk beberapa karakter.**

_Cinta tidak mengenal rupa…_

_Dia datang di hati siapa saja…_

_Bahkan jika dia bukan manusia…_

**Sungmin POV**

Enghhhh, haahh, engghhhhh, hahh hahh, istirahat dulu deh. Annyeong semua, perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku seorang namja yang begitu teraniaya. Orang tuaku entah sedang ada di mana sekarang. Mereka pergi dari rumah tadi pagi dengan hanya meninggalkanku dengan sebuah surat di atas meja makan yang berbunyi demikian:

_To: Minnie-chagiya_

_Chagi, umma dan appa harus pergi mengurus sesuatu yang mendadak. Karena itu kami tidak tega membangunkanmu yang sedang bermimpi indah. Umma dan appa tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Karena itu, kami akan menitipkanmu di tempat saudara jauh umma dan appa. Mereka bersedia merawatmu dalam beberapa tahun ke depan. Kau baik-baiklah pada mereka ya chagi? Mungkin saja kau akan di jodohkan dengan salah satu anak mereka yang tampan hehehe. Sampai disini dulu surat umma ya chagi? Umma harap kamu dapat memaklumi umma dan appa._

_With love_

_Umma dan Appa_

Apa-apaan surat itu? Mereka benar-benar orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Membiarkan anak semata-wayang mereka seorang diri menjalani hidup seperti ini. Huh, aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka jika mereka pulang nanti. Lagipula, apa maksudnya 'dijodohkan dengan salah satu anak mereka yang tampan'? Aku kan namja, masa' menikah dengan namja juga. Yang benar saja? Sepertinya ummaku sudah agak gila. Apa mungkin karena wajahku yang terlalu manis, hingga orang tuaku sendiri lupa kalau aku seorang namja tulen *narsis mode on*. Sudahlah, aku harus segera sampai ke tempat yang dikatakan umma. Sebelum matahari terbenam dan hari makin gelap. Tapi, apa ada rumah di tengah hutan seperti ini?

"Huweeee, aku benar-benar namja yang teraniaya!" teriakanku sukses membuat gema di hutan itu. Membuatku menjadi sedikit merinding karena suara teriakanku yang menggema terdengar sangat mengerikan. "Lee Sungmin, kau harus tenang. Lebih cepat kau menemukan rumah itu lebih cepat pula kau keluar dari hutan mengerikan ini." Gumamku meyakinkan diri sendiri. Setidaknya aku sudah sedikit tenang sekarang. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku menuju tempat yang entah kenapa tak ku yakini keberadaannya itu.

Srek srek srek

**Sungmin POV end**

**Author POV **

Srek srek srek

"Hwaa, suara apa itu?" teriak Sungmin ketakutan. Dia benar-benar gemetaran sekarang. "Ya! Si-siapa itu? Ce-cepat ke-keluar! Aku ini ketua klub Martial Arts di sekolahku! Ja-jangan kira a-aku ta-takut ya?" ucap Sungmin mengancam namun dengan suara ketakutan. Sungmin melihat ke sekitarnya, berusaha mencari arah suara itu.

Srek srek srek

"Hiaat! Kena kau!" Sungmin menendang ke sebelah kanan dan di sana hanya ada pohon tomat (?) yang telah patah tak berbentuk akibat tendangan dari Sungmin. Tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang memegang bahu Sungmin dari arah belakang. Sungmin menoleh perlahan dan…

"Boo"

"Hwaaaa, menjauh dariku setan!" teriak Sungmin sambil menutup matanya berusaha berlari dari sosok yang dipikirnya hantu itu. Namun sayangnya, sosok itu sudah memegang tangannya erat. "Ya! Lepaskan aku hantu pabbo!"

"Maaf, apakah anda yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

"Eh? I-iya" Sungmin mulai sedikit tenang dan membuka matanya. Ternyata di depannya bukan seorang hantu tapi seorang namja tampan yang memakai sebuah celana dan tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Namja berbadan tegap dengan rambut pendek yang di model jambul itu membungkukkan badannya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap aneh pada namja itu. Saat namja itu kembali ke posisinya berdiri tegak, Sungmin dapat melihat dua lesung pipi di wajah namja tampan itu. Sang namja sedang tersenyum ramah kepada Sungmin.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Choi Siwon, saya adalah kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Cho. Saya datang kemari untuk menjemput Nona Sungmin untuk segera menuju rumah utama keluarga Cho. Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah menunggu nona." Kata namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu sopan. Dia segera membawa barang-barang beserta koper Sungmin dan mulai berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke hutan itu. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti kemana si kepala pelayan membawanya.

"Emm, keluarga Cho itu keluarga yang seperti apa, Siwon-ssi?" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Siwon.

"Mereka adalah keluarga yang menarik dan berbeda, nona." Jawab Siwon tanpa memandang Sungmin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan lagi-lagi kepala pelayan yang masih muda itu memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan nona. Apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sungmin itu adalah namja.

"Ooh. Oya Siwon-ssi! Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nona'? Aku ini namja." Kata Sungmin masih sedikit takut.

Tap.

Siwon berhenti melangkah, membuat Sungmin yang ada di belakangnya pun menghentikan langkahnya. Siwon membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Sungmin dan melihat namja manis itu dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas hingga beberapa kali. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin menjadi agak risih. Siwon menatapnya begitu teliti seakan mencari-cari apakah Sungmin sedang membawa barang berbahaya yang dapat mengancam nyawa keluarga Cho atau tidak?

"A-ada a-apa Si-won-ssi?" kali ini Sungmin bertanya karena risih.

"Tidak apa. Saya hanya mau memastikan apakah anda tidak bohong mengatakan bahwa anda adalah seorang namja dan ternyata benar. Anda tidak memiliki benda menonjol (?) di dada anda dan postur tubuh anda juga menunjukkan anda benar-benar seorang namja. Maaf telah salah mengira, tuan muda Lee" jelas Siwon yang membuat Sungmin nyaris menutup dadanya yang ternyata dipandangi Siwon tadi. Siwon kembali menatap ke depan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sungmin yang tersadar, ikut melangkah kembali mengikuti Siwon. Dia tidak mau tersesat sendirian di hutan ini.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Sungmin dapat melihat sebuah jalan yang yang lumayan terang. Karena memang mereka sampai di halaman rumah keluarga Cho saat matahari telah terbenam. Siwon membuka pagar rumah besar bergaya Eropa klasik itu dengan hati-hati. Tidak lupa Siwon mempersilahkan Sungmin yang masih speechless dengan kemegahan rumah itu, untuk segera masuk. Sungmin pun mengikuti Siwon. Saat mereka sampai di depan sebuah pagar lagi yang agak lebih kecil dibandingkan pagar sebelumnya, Siwon memencet bel yang terpasang di samping pagar itu. Tiba-tiba, datang sekitar 5 hingga 6 pelayan yang datang membukakan pagar bagi Sungmin dan Siwon. Para pelayan itu langsung membawa semua barang-barang serta koper Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah besar yang berdiri megah di depan mata Sungmin itu. Sedangkan Sungmin diajak oleh Siwon untuk masuk ke rumah itu melalui pintu lain yang berbeda arah dengan yang dipergunakan para pelayan itu.

"Maaf Siwon-ssi, bukannya pintu masuknya tadi di sana?" tanya Sungmin untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dia hanya takut kalau sosok dingin tapi sopan di hadapannya ini berniat jahat pada dirinya.

"Itu pintu untuk para pelayan, tuan muda. Pintu utamanya ada di sebelah barat rumah ini." Ucap Siwon sopan namun tanpa menatap Sungmin. Dia tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Entah kenapa hati Sungmin semakin tidak tenang mendengar jawaban Siwon. Dia benar-benar harus berhati-hati. Setelah menemukan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar yang di jaga oleh dua bodyguard dengan badan kekar, Siwon mengantar Sungmin hingga mencapai pintu itu. Siwon berbicara sebentar dengan dua orang itu. Melihat kesempatan itu, Sungmin berniat kabur sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya menuju pintu itu.

"Ya! Tuan muda! Jangan membawa tuan muda Lee seenaknya seperti itu." Ujar Siwon berusaha mengejar seorang namja lain yang berwajah pucat dan berambut ikal yang sedang menarik Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah besar nan megah itu.

"Tenang saja Siwon hyung, aku tidak akan menculiknya." Kata namja yang memiliki mata berwarna kelam itu.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku. Kau siapa hah?" kata Sungmin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan namja di depannya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti yeoja. Hehehe" ucap namja itu sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. Sungmin langsung bergidik ngeri menatap seringai di wajah namja itu. Dia ingin perotes karena disebut yeoja tapi sepertinya dia terlalu takut dengan namja itu. Namja itu terus menarik atau mungkin hampir menyeret Sungmin yang pasrah masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

Setibanya di ruang tengah rumah itu, namja yang tadi menarik paksa Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Umma, Lee Sungmin sudah tiba" teriaknya nyaring membuat gema di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik didampingi seorang namja yang juga tampan turun dari lantai 2 rumah itu. Tiba-tiba saja yeoja cantik itu berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

"Omona, ternyata kau lebih cantik dibandingkan yang di foto Sungmin-ah!" seru yeoja itu sambil memegang tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum seakan-akan bertemu dengan calon menantunya.

"Maaf ya Sungmin, kami terlambat menyuruh Siwon untuk menjemputmu. Sebenarnya yang harus menjemputmu adalah putra kedua kami namun karena dia ada tugas kelompok bersama teman-temannya maka kami menyuruh Siwon." Namja tampan yang berada di samping yeoja cantik itu pun menghampiri Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, Hannie! Aku tidak menyangka kalau Teuki punya putra secantik dan semanis ini!" yeoja cantik itu masih saja memegang tangan Sungmin saat berbicara dengan namja tampan di sebelahnya. Sedangkan namja yang menarik Sungmin tadi langsung melongo tidak percaya sambil menatap Sungmin dari atas ke bawah setelah mendengar kata-kata ummanya.

"Jadi...k-kau namja?" tanya namja berkulit pucat itu tidak percaya sambil menunjuk Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu dia dikira yeoja oleh orang lain yang baru dikenalnya.

Pletak

"Kau pikir Sungmin-ah itu yeoja ya? Tentu saja dia namja, bodoh!" seorang namja lagi datang dari arah pintu utama rumah itu. Namja yang juga berwajah tampan namun terlihat sangat tenang itu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin setelah memukul kepala dongsaengnya terlebih dahulu. "Annyeong Sungmin-ah, Cho Kibum imnida." Ucap namja tenang tadi sambil mengeluarkan killer smile-nya yang membuat author pingsan dan tidak dapat melanjutkan fanfic ini *readers: bangun lo thor* *author masih oleng*. Ternyata selain author dan beberapa readers yang terkena pengaruh killer smile-nya Kibum, tanpa sadar pipi Sungmin pun ikut merona melihat wajah tenang namja bernama Cho Kibum itu. Benar-benar seperti namja-namja yang ada di komik yang sering dibacanya setiap malam.

"Ya! Kibum hyung! Kau jangan mencuri start duluan ya?" namja berwajah pucat tadi kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin setelah tatapannya teralihkan oleh pukulan hyungnya itu. Sungmin pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan beralih menatap namja pucat itu. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Minnie, aku boleh memanggilmu begitu kan?" namja berwajah pucat itu pun tak mau kalah. Dia ikut memasang seringai andalannya yang membuat Sungmin bukannya terpesona malah bergidik ngeri.

"Kyu, jangan memasang senyum mengerikan seperti itu di depan Sungmin-ah. Kau memandangnya seperti ingin memakannya saja." Seorang namja mungil yang memakai pakaian kasual dan santai berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya dari atas lantai 2. Dia juga segera berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeong, Sungmin-ah! Cho Ryeowook imnida, kau boleh memanggilku Wookie saja. Salam kenal ya?" namja itu tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin dan dibalas Sungmin dengan senyuman yang juga sangat ramah.

PLETAK PLETAK PLETAK

"Ya! Umma, jangan ikut memukulku seperti Kibum hyung. Nanti otakku bisa berkurang kejeniusannya." Namja pucat yang bernama Kyuhyun tadi memasang wajah cemberut karena kesal kepalanya sudah menjadi korban pukulan dari umma dan hyungnya.

"Aisshh" sedangkan Kibum hanya mengelus kepalanya yang juga mendapat pukulan dari ummanya.

"Ya! Umma, kenapa Wookie ikutan dipukul juga?" dan ini adalah suara protes dari Wookie yang juga mendapat pukulan dari ummanya.

"Kalian bertiga tidak sopan sekali dengan Sungmin-ah. Dia itu lebih tua dari kalian semua. Jangan seenaknya memanggil namanya." Kata yeoja cantik yang ternyata adalah ibu dari ketiga orang tadi.

"MWO!" jawab mereka semua shock.

"Oya, ahjumma lupa memperkenalkan diri. Cho Heechul imnida. Kamu panggil aja ahjumma dengan sebutan Hee-umma. Kamu mengerti kan chagiya?" kata yeoja cantik yang bernama Heechul itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Dan kamu boleh panggil ajusshi dengan sebutan Han-appa. Kami sudah mengenal umma dan appamu sejak dulu karena itu jangan sungkan dengan keluarga kami." Kali ini namja tampan yang bernama lengkap Cho Hangeng yang berkata ramah.

"Ehm, i-iya Hee-umma dan Han-appa. Terima kasih atas kebaikannya memperbolehkan saya tinggal di sini." Ucap Sungmin sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan begitu, Sungmin-ah. Kami sudah menganggapmu anak kami sendiri. Hehehe." Heechul masih memegang tangan Sungmin lembut. "Ayo, kita makan malam dulu. Pasti kamu sudah lapar kan?" kata Heechul lagi sambil membawa Sungmin menuju meja makan. Dan diikuti oleh suami beserta ketiga anaknya yang masih shock.

Setelah makan malam, Sungmin diantar oleh Heechul menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 3. Kamar Sungmin berada di samping kamar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan kamar Wookie dan Kibum berada di lantai 2.

"Sungmin hyung, semoga tidurmu nyenyak ya? Jika magnae ini ribut tengah malam, pukul saja kepalanya." Kata Wookie mengingatkan sebelum kembali turun ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya. Kibum pun mengikuti Wookie setelah mengembalikan kaset game Kyuhyun yang baru dipinjamnya.

"Sungmin hyung, tidur yang nyenyak ya? Sampai jumpa besok pagi!" kata Kibum sebelum turun menuju kamarnya dan lagi-lagi dia memamerkan killer smile-nya yang membuat author pingsan lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan membuat readers dengan susah payah menyadarkan author kembali. Sungmin yang juga untuk kedua kalinya melihat senyuman itu, hanya merona malu. Jantungnya memacu lebih cepat melihat wajah tenang namun menghanyutkan milik seorang Cho Kibum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang hyung yang berbeda satu tahun di atasnya itu dengan pandangan kesal. Setelah Kibum pergi, Heechul juga ikut turun ke bawah untuk menemani suaminya yang sedang bersantai menonton televisi di lantai 1.

"Sungmin-ah, kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk bilang pada umma ya? Anggap saja seperti di rumahmu sendiri." Heechul mencium dahi Sungmin sekilas lalu mengucapkan selamat tidur kemudian turun ke lantai 1 menemani Hangeng, suaminya.

Sungmin yang sudah sangat mengantuk pun akan masuk ke kamar barunya sebelum sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. Tubuh Sungmin limbung ke arah orang yang menariknya itu. Orang yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Sungmin tidak ingat, dia seakan terhisap dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan yang dia ingat hanyalah ciuman terakhir Kyuhyun di bibir plum-nya yang berwarna pink. Hanya ciuman sekilas kemudian Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di depan kamar baru Sungmin itu. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Omona, dia menciumku. Andweee ciuman pertamaku!" teriak Sungmin dalam hati sambil memegang bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke belakang telinga. Dia pun segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci kamar itu rapat-rapat.

"Kau milikku, Minnie hyung" sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang direncanakannya itu baik atau tidak, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Kyuhyun, Tuhan, dan tentu saja author sendiri HAHAHAHAHA-eh maaf keceplosan *author numpang eksis*.

Sementara itu di ruang keluarga, terlihat Hangeng dan Heechul yang berperan sebagai tuan dan nyonya besar dalam rumah itu sedang berpelukan mesra sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hannie, apa cara kita tepat?" tanya Heechul pada suaminya itu sambil mengelus-ngeluskan kepalanya di dada Hangeng layaknya seekor kucing yang bermanja pada majikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Heenim. Tapi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara."kata Hangeng terdengar pasrah.

"Aku harap ini yang terbaik. Mianhae Teuki-ah dan jeongmal mianhae Sungmin-ah." ucap Heechul lirih di dalam pelukan Hangeng dan Hangeng pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada istri tercintanya itu.

"Hah, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur jadinya, haaah!" untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu Sungmin mengubah posisi tidurnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, dia telah mengikat janji dengan seorang pangeran iblis. Ikatan yang entah akan bagaimana akhirnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Cuap-cuap Author<p>

Huweee! Yang lain belum selesai, author datang membawa fanfict gaje yang lain. Huhu, maafkan saya readers tercinta huweee! *author nangis gaje*. Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang makin gak jelas ini para readers *bungkuk ke readers*. Dan saya gak bisa janji ngelanjutin ff ini secepatnya. *deep bow*

Hah, sudahlah! Doakan saya untuk menyelesaikan secepatnya lanjutan fanfict 'The Different of Like and Love' dan 'Marry U'. Saya sedang seperempat menulis dua-duanya. Hehehe, ini semua karena pengurusan KRS yang bermasalah terus di kampus jadinya waktu terbuang percuma.

Semoga readers menyukai fanfict yang ternyata lagi-lagi berchapter ini hehehe. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk menunjang kelanjutannya fanfict ini hehehe. Jangan lupa review dan komennya ya? *lemparin Eunhyuk ke readers* #duaghhh *ditendang Donghae*. sekali lagi, saya gak bisa janjia akan ngelanjutin ff ini atau tidak. maaf sekali lagi.

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san, author datang lagi membawa janji author kemarin. Author gak terlalu yakin dengan fanfic ini. Tapi, selamat membaca ya? Semoga gak makin gaje nih fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Title : My Fiancee is <strong>**a Demon**** chapter 2**

**Pairing**** : Lagi-lagi KyuMin heh****ehe, and other pair.**

**Rate : T  
><strong>

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Friendship/Family  
><strong>

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (putra pertama KangTeuk)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (putra ketiga HanChul)**

**Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum (putra kedua HanChul)**

**Kim Ryeowook as Cho Ryeowook (putra pertama HanChul)**

**Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (Nyonya Cho)**

**Tan Hankyung as Cho Hangeng (Tuan Cho)**

**Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (kepala pelayan keluarga Cho)**

**Henry Lau as Henry Lau (sahabat sekaligus teman sekelas Kyuhyun)**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae (sahabat Wookie dan mungkin menjadi sahabat Sungmin)**

**Park Jungsoo as Lee Jungsoo/Leeteuk (Umma Sungmin)**

**Kim Yongwoon as Lee Yongwoon/Kangin (Appa Sungmin)**

**Jung Yunho as Park Yunho (Appa Leeteuk dan haraboji Sungmin)**

**Kim Jaejoong as Park Jaejoong (Umma Leeteuk dan halmoni Sungmin)**

**Dan cast lain akan menyusul...**

**Warning: BoysLove, imajinasi author yang ide ceritanya diambil dari sebuah manga berjudul hampir sama dengan judul fanfict ini 'My Fiancee is a Monster',****dan genderswitch untuk beberapa karakter.**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior milik SME, tapi member Super Junior adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing, terkecuali Kibum-oppa yang maunya sih milik author. *dilempar granat sama Snowers dan ELF***

_Cinta yang salah…_

_Namun…_

_Apakah akan selamanya disalahkan…_

**Author POV**

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Cho. Di sebuah kamar yang sengaja di desain oleh nyonya besar rumah itu dengan segala macam hal berbau pink dan kelinci. Terlihat seorang namja yang entah mengapa begitu nyaman tidur di kamar yang sepertinya lebih cocok untuk seorang yeoja.

"Enghhh, kenapa berat sekali ya?" suara rintihan dari bibir namja manis yang sedang tertidur dengan damai itu terdengar.

"Annyeong, Minnie hyung!" ternyata ada seorang namja lain yang sedang menindih tubuh namja imut yang sedang tertidur itu. Pantas saja namja imut yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu mengeluh berat.

Sungmin mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya saat merasakan hangat nafas seseorang sedang berhembus di dekat telinganya.

Sungmin yang telah sadar sepenuhnya terkejut melihat seorang namja berkulit pucat yang sejak semalam masuk ke dalam list orang berbahaya bagi masa depannya. Refleks Sungmin berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh namja itu dari atas tubuhnya.

Brukk

"MWO! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk hah?" tanya Sungmin masih dalam keadaan shock setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, tadi malam dia ingat sekali bahwa dia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat setelah kejadian pencurian ciuman pertamanya oleh namja yang sama yang ada di kamarnya sekarang. Apa namja itu mau melakukan hak yang tidak tercela lagi pada Sungmin? Entahlah hanya namja itu yang tahu jawabannya. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Appo, hyung! Kau jahat sekali mendorongku seperti itu." Bukannya merasa bersalah, namja itu malah melemparkan kesalahan pada Sungmin yang masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur pink-nya.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Satu-satunya yang bersalah di sini adalah KAU!" Sungmin tidak mau kalah. Dia merasa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar dan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun lah yang tidak benar.

"Ne, mianhae hyung. Aku kan hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Ini sudah jam setengah 7 pagi. 30 menit lagi sekolah akan masuk. Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu kan hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari posisinya yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku? Aku sudah menguncinya." Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatap mata foxy cantik yang memang menyihirnya sejak semalam. Kyuhyun pun kembali mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Sungmin. Dan Sungmin langsung memasang mata waspada sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher dengan selimut yang masih dipegangnya. Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin yang tanpa sadar menutup matanya gugup. Kyuhyun mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan berbisik.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau mau menyerahkan dirimu padaku, Minnie-ah!" ucap Kyuhyun pelan di telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin agak bergidik geli. Tapi, kemudian Sungmin sadar lalu segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh untuk kedua kalinya. Untunglah Kyuhyun sempat mengontrol keseimbangan tubuhnya sebelum dia kembali mencium lantai untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hah? Kau..." ucapan Sungmin terpotong oleh ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menahan tawa.

"Hmph, HAHAHA! Kau percaya hyung? Polos sekali!" tawa Kyuhyun pun pecah. Dia mengejek Sungmin yang kini memandangnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Kau menipuku hah? Rasakan ini!" Sungmin mengambil bantalnya dan akan dilemparkan ke arah Kyuhyun. Sayangnya bantal itu hanya berhasil mencium pintu karena sang evil sudah berlari keluar kamar Sungmin. "Dasar Evil!" teriakan Sungmin berhasil menghancurkan ketenangan di kediaman Cho pagi itu.

Di ruang makan keluarga Cho.

"Bukankah itu suara Sungmin hyung umma?" tanya namja bertubuh mungil bernama Ryeowook pada ummanya yang sedang sibuk mengelus-ngelus kucing peliharaannya.

"Sepertinya begitu, chagi." Ucap Heechul sang nyonya besar keluarga Cho santai. Sepertinya dia tidak khawatir sedikit pun dengan Sungmin atau mungkin dia sudah tahu siapa penyebab teriakan itu?

"Heenim, jangan mengelus bulu Heebum di meja makan. Nanti bulunya masuk ke makanan." Suara sang tuan besar keluarga Cho, Cho Hangeng, menasehati istri tercintanya.

"Ne, Hannie. Mian" sang istri, Heechul, segera melepaskan kucing kesayangannya dari pangkuannya dan memberikannya pada kepala pelayannya yang bernama Choi Siwon. "Siwonnie, jaga baik-baik Heebum. Jangan lupa memberinya makan. Aku harus ke Dunia Bawah bersama Hannie, ada yang harus kami urus." Siwon hanya mengangguk patuh pada majikannya dan kemudian pergi dari ruang makan itu sambil membawa Heebum.

"Appa dan umma harus pergi lagi? Bukankah Sungmin hyung sudah ada di sini?" kali ini suara pujaan hati author alias Cho Kibum yang bersuara.

"Ne, chagi. Appa dan umma harus pergi untuk mempersiapkan benda-benda untuk upacara nanti malam. Kau jaga Sungmin-ah selama kami pergi ya?" kata Hangeng yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum.

"Annyeong semua!" suara bass seorang Cho Kyuhyun terdengar di ruang makan yang tenang itu.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin-ah?" suara Heechul yang ketus dan pandangan mata yang tajam terarah pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya membangunkan Minnie hyung saja umma. Tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Kyuhyun santai dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kibum.

PLETAK

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku Kibum hyung? Aku salah apa padamu?" suara protes Kyuhyun terdengar setelah sebuah sentuhan tangan Kibum yang halus menyapa kepalanya. "Wookie hyung, Kibum hyung jahat padaku." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mengacuhkan keluhan namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Kau memang salah, pabbo! Jangan mengganggu Sungmin hyung lagi kalau kau tidak mau mati di tanganku." Kata Kibum tajam tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun sedikit pun. Dia tetap tenang sambil membaca buku yang ada di tangannya sejak tadi.

"Huh! Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun takut mati?" Kyuhyun membalas dengan menyeringai lebar.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat." Suara Sungmin membuat semua orang di meja makan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah datang. Ayo cepat sarapan. Nanti kalian semua terlambat masuk sekolah lagi." Heechul menyambut Sungmin ramah dan mendudukkannya di antara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Sungmin hyung! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sedikit tidak nyenyak karena ulah seseorang." Kata Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang dilirik sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia sedang sibuk menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

PLETAKK

"Ya! Kibum hyung! Apa lagi sih?" Kyuhyun menghentikan acara sarapan paginya dan memandang kesal ke arah Kibum yang lagi-lagi memukul kepalanya.

"Aku hanya membalaskan dendam Sungmin hyung padamu." Jawab Kibum masih dalam keadaan tenang sambil memakan sarapan paginya dengan tenang pula. Sungmin menatap Kibum penuh rasa terima kasih dalam hatinya. Memang sejak semalam ingin sekali Sungmin memukul kepala Cho Kyuhyun yang merusak hari-harinya selam di rumah ini. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun selanjutnya, Sungmin harus berhati-hati. "Sungmin hyung, kau berangkat denganku saja. Kyuhyun akan berangkat dengan Wookie hyung." Kata Kibum sambil menatap Sungmin lembut dengan lagi-lagi killer smile yang membuat author kembali pingsan dengan tidak elitnya *readers: thor, cepat bangun! Pingsan mulu kalau adegan killer smilenya Kibum*. Akhirnya author pun bangun karena dipaksa oleh readers. Omona! Ternyata bukan cuma author yang terpesona dengan Kibummie tersayang *author lebay mode on*, Sungmin pun menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah akibat serangan killer smile Kibum. Dan lagi-lagi si evil Kyuhyun kesal melihat adegan ini, seperti halnya author. Author dan Kyuhyun pun menyusun rencana untuk memisahkan Kibum dan Sungmin. HAHAHAHA

*readers: thor, sadar lo! Kenapa ceritanya jadi melenceng begini?*

*author: aduh, maaf! Author kebawa perasaan.*

*readers: ckckck*

**Back to story again** *author bungkuk ke readers*

Sungmin pun menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah karena serangan killer smilenya Kibum. Heechul dan Hangeng berbisik-bisik bahagia melihat ekspresi Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap kesal dua namja di samping kanan-kirinya itu.

"ANDWEE! Minnie hyung berangkat dengan Wookie hyung dan aku akan berangkat dengan Kibum hyung, titik tidak ada yang protes." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menunjuk Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Ryeowook menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun yang memang agak langka itu. Kibum kembali pada posisi tenangnya tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin kembali menatap kesal Kyuhyun yang sudah menghancurkan keberuntungannya lagi hari itu.

"Ya! Umma yang akan memutuskan." Ucap Heechul sambil menatap keempat namja muda yang ada di hadapannya. "Kibum akan berangkat dengan Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun berangkat dengan Wookie. Tidak ada yang protes!" seru Heechul memotong protes yang akan dilancarkan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak berani memandang ummanya yang terkenal mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Ne, umma." Ucap Kyuhyun pasrah. Dia benar-benar tidak rela membiarkan miliknya- ya, begitulah dia menganggap Sungmin sejak semalam dia mengikat Sungmin dengan upacara terlarang- pergi dengan namja lain meskipun itu adalah hyungnya sendiri.

"Ayo Sungmin hyung, kita berangkat." Kata Kibum yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dia berdiri dari posisinya kemudian menghampiri Sungmin dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. Dengan wajah merona, Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kibum. Mereka pun segera berlalu dari ruang makan sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Wah, Hannie! Mereka serasi sekali ya?" Heechul merangkul lengan Hangeng sambil menatap kepergian Kibum dan Sungmin seolah-olah menatap kepergian anak dan calon menantunya.

"Ne, Heenim. Kita tidak salah memilih Sungmin-ah sebagai calon menantu kita." Kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum lembut pada Heechul.

"MWO! Mi-Minnie hyung, calon menantu keluarga ini? Dia akan menikah dengan siapa appa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba panik setelah mendengar perkataan appanya.

"Kau tidak mendengar kata-kata umma kemarin hah? Makanya jangan main PSP terus." Kata Wookie sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap kebodohan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kemarin umma bilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi masih dalam keadaan panik. Banyak hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Dasar bocah ini! Makanya kalau orang tua berbicara dengarkan, jangan malah bermain dengan benda kotak berwarna hitam itu, pabbo!" Heechul benar-benar sudah kesal setengah mati dengan anak bungsunya yang memang suka seenaknya sendiri. "Sekarang katakan pada umma, hal bodoh apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sungmin?" ucap Heechul dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia yakin sekali bahwa anak bungsunya ini telah melakukan hal yang mungkin buruk bagi rencana yang sudah disusunnya sejak lama.

"A-aku..." Kyuhyun pun menceritakan semua yang dilakukannya semalam. Bagaimana dia melakukan upacara singkat untuk mengikat hati Sungmin menjadi miliknya. Dengan ciuman itu pula, upacara pengikatan janji itu menjadi sah. Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua karena sejak awal dia memang sudah tertarik dengan Sungmin. Dia tidak tahu, bukan, sebenarnya dia tidak sengaja tidak tahu rencana Hangeng dan Heechul untuk melakukan upacara pengikatan janji antara Kibum dan Sungmin tepat malam ini di ruang tengah rumah mereka. Sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, begitulah pepatah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kebodohan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kyu" suara sinis Ryeowook benar-benar menampar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal sebodoh Kyu? Appa benar-benar kecewa padamu." Kali ini suara Hangeng yang terdengar begitu kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar merusak semua rencana mereka.

"Percuma semuanya." Ucap Heechul benar-benar kesal. Dia bingung harus berbicara apa lagi. Semua sudah terjadi.

"Kalau begitu...biarkan aku yang menikah dengan Minnie hyung!" kata Kyuhyun membuat semua orang lagi-lagi menoleh tajam padanya.

"Kyu...Sungmin-ah adalah setengah malaikat Kyu." Kata Hangeng pada Kyuhyun. Dia masih meredakan amarah istrinya.

"Lalu, apa salahnya appa?" kata Kyuhyun agak takut. Memang tidak ada salahnya kan? Bukankah tinggal mencari namja atau yeoja lain untuk dinikahkan dengan hyungnya, Cho Kibum?

"Sejak kecil Kibum sudah terkena kutukan Kyu. Dia bisa hilang dari kutukannya jika dia menikah dengan namja atau yeoja yang merupakan keturunan malaikat. Tapi, karena kita dari keturunan iblis murni maka kita tidak bisa menikahi seseorang yang berdarah malaikat murni. Satu-satunya cara adalah mencari seseorang yang merupakan setengah malaikat untuk menikah dengan Kibum. Dan setengah malaikat itu sangat langka Kyu." Ryeowook menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya pada Kyuhyun. Bukan salah Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, karena Kyuhyun pun baru tahu tentang keadaan hyung keduanya itu. Dia benar-benar bersalah pada Kibum. Tapi, apakah benih-benih cinta yang entah sejak kapan muncul di hatinya untuk seorang Lee Sungmin juga salah?

"Kyu, kau harus membuat Sungmin membencimu. Apapun caranya. Hanya dengan kebencian Sungmin padamu, upacara pengikatan janji yang kau buat dengan Sungmin akan lepas dengan sendirinya." Ucapan Heechul yang tiba-tiba membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat.

"Harus secepat inikah aku melepasmu hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya di depan ummanya yang sedang menatapnya murka.

"Umma mohon Kyu! Ini demi Kibum." Kata Heechul dengan wajah memohon. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat ummanya sesedih ini karenanya. Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan?

"I-iya umma. Aku akan berusaha membuat Minnie hyung membenciku. Aku janji." Ucap Kyuhyun pasrah. Dia benar-benar tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Di satu sisi, dia benar-benar menginginkan Sungmin. Namun di sisi lainnya, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan kutukan sialan itu menghancurkan hidup hyungnya.

"Ayo, Kyu! Kita harus berangkat. Tinggal 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolah ditutup." Kata-kata Ryeowook menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, mereka pun berangkat dalam diam.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil Kibum, Sungmin sedang mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Omo, Sungmin! Dia benar-benar tipe idealmu. Meskipun dia namja, tapi dia benar-benar seperti Akihiko-kun!" ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Dia benar-benar terpesona dengan sosok tenang yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok yang sering dia impikan saat membaca komik Jepang kesukaannya yang berjudul 'Megane Ouji'. Sungmin selalu membayangkan dirinya jika menjadi seorang yeoja pasti dia akan mencari namjachingu seperti Akihiko-kun, namja yang menjadi tokoh utama di komik jepang kesukaannya itu. Tapi, bukankah dia seorang namja? Kenapa dia berekspresi deperti seorang yeoja sekarang?

"Sungmin hyung, apa benar kau namja? Kenapa kau berekspresi seakan-akan kau seorang yeoja yang sedang melihat namja yang kau sukai?" kata-kata Kibum barusan benar-benar menancap di hati Sungmin. Dia benar-benar lupa diri sampai memasang ekspresi wajah yeoja yang sedang menatap namja yang disukainya. Iya, dia benar-benar menyukai namja di depannya ini. Cho Kibum, kau sudah mengalihkan dunia Lee Sungmin.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku namja. Kau tidak percaya? Perlu kubuktikan?" kata Sungmin yang sekarang sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Dia agak kesal dengan kata-kata Kibum yang masih mengiranya yeoja. Sudah jelas sekali bahwa dia namja kan?

"Boleh saja! Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau boleh membuktikannya." Ucap Kibum tenang masih sambil menyetir mobilnya. Sungmin yang mendengar kata-kata Kibum kembali memerah malu. Dia pikir hanya Cho Kyuhyun saja yang suka berpikiran mesum ternyata, Cho Kibum juga begitu. Hah! Kau sudah merusak kekaguman seorang Lee Sungmin pada dirimu Cho Kibum.

"Kau? Aku kira hanya Kyuhyun saja yang mesum, ternyata kau..." ucap Sungmin sambil menutup bagian dadanya (author: kenapa malah dadanya yang ditutup?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Wah, ternyata hyung sudah mengenal Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik ya?"ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Dia menggoda Sungmin karena tiba-tiba membicarakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang baru sadar bahwa dia baru saja membawa nama namja yang paling tidak ingin diingatnya, jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Eh? A-aku tidak mengenalnya dan tidak akan mau mengenalnya. Dia bahkan sudah masuk dalam daftar namja berbahaya yang harus ku hindari." Jawab Sungmin agak gugup sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. Dia jadi teringat kejadian semalam saat Kyuhyun menciumnya dan kejadian tadi pagi saat Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar membenci bocah itu.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun sudah mendapat tempat spesial di hati hyung?" Kibum terus menggoda Sungmin yang tak sadar bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah saat Kibum meliriknya sekilas.

"A-apanya yang spesial? Dia itu masuk daftar orang yang kubenci, apanya yang spesial?" Sungmin menatap Kibum kesal.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku belum masuk dalam daftar Sungmin hyung satu pun? Sedangkan Kyuhyun saja sudah." Kibum melirik sekilas wajah memerah Sungmin yang sedang kesal bercampur malu. Ternyata dia masih belum puas menggoda namja imut itu.

"Eh? I-itu..." Sungmin lagi-lagi gelagapan. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Kibum. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, mereka sudah sampai di sekolah baru yang akan Sungmin tempati. Kibum memarkir mobilnya lalu menatap Sungmin lembut. Membuat Sungmin speechless melihat wajah tampan namja itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku masuk dalam daftar namja yang Sungmin hyung sukai?" ucap Kibum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

CHU~~~ *author nangis dipojokan*

Kibum mencium bibir plum Sungmin sekilas, lalu berjalan keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Sungmin yang mematung tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Setelah Kibum agak jauh, Sungmin yang masih di dalam mobil pun tersadar.

"Omona, ciuman pertama-eh ini bukan ciuman pertamaku!" teriak Sungmin dalam hati saat mengingat ciuman pertamanya yang sebenarnya sudah diambil oleh bocah iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau yang harus merebut ciuman pertamaku? Bukan Kibum saja, hiks!" jeritan hati Sungmin yang menyayat hati. Wajahnya tidak merona sama sekali karena bayangan wajah Kyuhyun yang muncul di pikirannya sekarang membuat hatinya yang harusnya bahagia menjadi kesal setengah mati. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar bayangan seorang Cho Kibum, namja sempurna impiannya, terhapuskan oleh bayangan Cho Kyuhyun, bocah iblis yang sangat tidak ingin diingatnya. Sebenarnya, siapakah yang lebih mendominasi hati seorang Lee Sungmin? Entahlah, karena Sungmin sendiri pun belum menyadarinya.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya, Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kibum dengan berusaha bersikap biasa. Setidaknya ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah ini. Jangan sampai orang-orang malah menganggapnya aneh. Dia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah yang mewah itu.

"Apa ini benar-benar sebuah sekolah? Kenapa bangunannya sebesar ini?" gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus berjalan mengelilingi sekolah yang benar-benar luas ini. "Harusnya tadi aku bertanya dulu pada Kibum dimana kelasku. Kenapa aku jadi ditinggal sendiri?" kata Sungmin menyesal dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Dia kembali menatap kertas yang bertuliskan nama ruang kelasnya 'XII-2'. Tapi, di bangunan seluas ini bagaimana dia dapat menemukan ruangan kelasnya hanya dengan bermodalkan tulisan nama kelasnya. Menyedihkan.

Brukk

**Author POV end**

**Sungmin POV**

Kelasku ada dimana ya? Aku benar-benar tidak yakin bisa menemukannya di bangunan seluas ini.

Brukk

"Appo!" kenapa pake nabrak orang sih? Aku segera berdiri dan membantu namja yang tidak sengaja ku tabrak tadi bangun dari posisinya yang terduduk di lantai. "Mianhae. Gwaenchana?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin. Ini hari pertamaku, aku tidak mau mencari musuh.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku yang tidak hati-hati. Mianhae." Ucap namja berambut pirang itu sambil membungkuk kepadaku. Harusnya aku yang membungkuk kepadanya, kenapa jadi dia?

"Eh? Aniya, aku yang salah." Aku ikut membungkuk sepertinya.

"Hyukkie, aku mencarimu. Maaf aku telat, soalnya...Sungmin hyung!" eh? Kok, rasanya aku kenal suara ini? Aku pun kembali ke posisiku semula, begitu pun dengan namja yang ku tabrak tadi. Kami sama-sama melihat ke arah suara yang sangat familiar bagiku. Dan...

"Wookie?" ucapku tak kalah kaget dengan Wookie yang berada di samping namja yang ku tabrak tadi.

"Wookie, kau mengenalnya?" namja tadi bertanya pada Wookie dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat lucu.

"Eh? Dia tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara, Hyukkie." Kata Wookie menjelaskan mengapa ia mengenalku.

"Omo! Jangan-jangan dia..." namja yang dipanggil Wookie dengan nama Hyukkie itu memasang wajah terkejut kali ini. Entah apa maksudnya menunjuk-nunjukku seperti itu.

"Iya, Hyukkie." Ucap Wookie pada namja itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Entahlah, aku harap tidak akan merugikanku.

"Omo!" lagi-lagi namja itu memasang wajah terkejut yang aneh. Dia menatapku intens membuatku jadi agak takut dengannya. Namun tiba-tiba dia tersenyum memamerkan gusinya yang benar-benar indah menurutku. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki gusi seindah itu. Aku benar-benar terpana. "Annyeong, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Kau boleh memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie saja biar lebih akrab. Bangapseumnida." Dia mau berkenalan denganku ya? Dengan sedikit ragu aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, kau boleh memanggilku Minnie saja. Bangapseumnida." Aku pun memperkenalkan diriku juga padanya. "Mmm Wookie, kau tahu kelasku dimana?" tanyaku pada Wookie dan mengacuhkan Eunhyuk yang masih tersenyum padaku.

"Oh, kau sekelas denganku dan Hyukkie kok hyung." Ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum ramah padaku. Sepertinya dia satu-satunya putra keluarga Cho yang bersikap biasa di hadapanku.

"Ayo ke kelas bersama Minnie-ah!" kata Eunhyuk menarikku dan Wookie. Namja ini benar-benar bersemangat. Sepertinya aku bisa bersahabat baik dengannya. Aku pun hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Eunhyuk menuju ke kelas baruku.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku sudah berada di kelasku sekarang. Untunglah aku dan Wookie hyung tidak terlambat masuk kelas. Tapi, percuma juga pelajaran pertama tidak ada gurunya. Gurunya sedang ada dinas keluar kota selama 3 hari. Kalau begini biasanya aku akan bermain PSP sepuasnya tapi sepertinya aku tidak mood sekarang. Aku masih memikirkan kata-kata umma tadi.

Menjauhi Minnie hyung? Apa aku bisa? Setiap ada di dekat namja imut itu, entah kenapa aku selalu ingin mendekati dan menggodanya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan aku dengannya. Tapi, dia bukan untukku. Perasaanku ini salah. Selama perasaanmu belum terlalu dalam, kamu pasti bisa melupakannya Kyu. Tinggal mencari cara untuk membuat Sungmin hyung membenciku saja kan? Aku lakukan seperti biasa saja, dia sudah membenciku kok. Cukup mudah sepertinya lepas darinya. Tenang saja Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oi, Kyu! Tumben sekali kau melamun saat tidak ada guru? Mana pacar tersayangmu? Disita ya?" suara seorang namja berpipi mochi ini benar-benar menggangguku saja.

"Diam kau mochi! Aku hanya tidak mood saja." kataku pada mochi sialan yang bernama lengkap Henry Lau itu. Dia memang keturunan Cina dan dia juga keturunan iblis sama sepertiku.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak mood main game. Ada masalah? Atau...kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" mochi sialan ini berani menggodaku rupanya. Mau bermain-main dengan pangeran iblis ya?

"Bukannya kau yang sedang jatuh cinta pada Zhou-hmmphht" dasar anak ini. Beraninya membungkam mulutku. Aku berusaha melepas tangan mochi itu dari mulutku. "Huah, kau mau membuatku mati hah?"

"Mian, Kyu. Aku hanya tidak mau sampai teman-teman lain tahu kalau aku menyukai Zhoumi sunbae. Kau itu tidak bisa membantu sahabatmu ya?" kata mochi itu sok mengajariku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku kesal. "Baiklah, jadi kau ada masalah apa? Tidak mungkin kau tidak menyentuh PSP tercintamu itu kalau kau tidak punya masalah apapun." Lagi-lagi dia sok bijaksana. Perasaan yang lebih tua itu aku, kenapa jadi dia yang sok dewasa seperti itu.

"Ne, aku punya masalah, puas!" kataku agak ketus padanya. Eh? Kenapa dia malah tersenyum seperti itu?

"Ceritakan padaku, Kyu. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Author POV **

"Ceritakan padaku, Kyu. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Kata namja berpipi chubby bernama Henry pada Kyuhyun. Dia adalah sahabat baik Kyuhyun. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama-sama. Karena itu mereka sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain. Dan karena itu pula Henry sangat tahu tabiat sahabatnya jika ada masalah.

Kyuhyun menatap Henry ragu. Dia ingin saja bercerita tapi pasti Henry akan menertawakan kebodohannya. Padahal Kyuhyun selalu menyombongkan diri sebagai orang yang paling jenius sedunia. Dan memang terbukti dengan hasil ujiannya yang tidak pernah jatuh meskipun dia tidak belajar. Dan kali ini, dia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya juga bisa melakukan kebodohan. Akan sangat memalukan, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin menyimpan masalah ini sendirian. Kyuhyun tidak mengelak kenyataan bahwa dirinya sangat membutuhkan saran dari sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku...sepertinya...sudah jatuh cinta" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba Henry langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Kyuhyun pun menatap Henry dengan kesal. "Ya! Ini yang membuatku tidak mau bercerita padamu. Kau pasti menertawakanku. Ishhh!"

"Hmmphh, huftt! Mianhae Kyu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa jatuh cinta juga." Henry pun berusaha menarik nafas untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Lalu siapa yeoja yang berhasil membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun jatuh cinta?" sepertinya Henry masih belum puas menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti mengejekku, mochi jelek! Dia bukan yeoja tapi namja." Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah malu. Jarang sekali Henry melihat Kyuhyun berekspresi seperti itu.

"Sepertinya, Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja itu." Kata Henry dalam hati. "Jadi namja ya? Lalu masalahnya?" kali ini Henry menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Umma berencana menjodohkan namja itu dengan Kibum hyung." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Wah, ini masalah yang berat Kyu. Aku tahu sekali bagaimana Heechul ahjumma. Dia pasti akan melarangmu menyukai namja itu kan?" tanggapan Henry benar-benar sama seperti kenyataannya. Memang Heechul melarang Kyuhyun untuk mencintai Sungmin. Tapi, masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu.

"Kau benar, Henry-ah. Tapi, masalahnya bukan cuma itu. Aku sudah melakukan upacara pengikatan janji dengan namja itu. Dan tadi pagi umma sudah mengetahuinya." Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Henry terkejut. Dia memandang tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau nekat sekali, Kyu. Pasti Heechul ahjumma murka padamu." Tanggapan Henry lagi-lagi sama persis dengan kejadian sebenarnya.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau namja itu adalah tunangannya Kibum hyung. Aku..." Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Henry yang menatap Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerti dengan apa yang dialami sahabatnya itu.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sibuk bermain PSP saat keluargamu membicarakan tentang ini semua kan? Kau harusnya tidak melakukan itu Kyu. Kalau aku jadi Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng ahjusshi, aku pasti sangat kecewa padamu." Untuk kesekian kalinya kata-kata Henry benar-benar seperti kenyataan.

"Kau benar Henry. Mereka semua sudah kecewa padaku. Umma menyuruhku membuat Minnie hyung membenciku. Aku bingung Henry." Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Henry jadi kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya disuruh membenci orang yang kau cintai. Karena dia pun demikian. Zhoumi adalah sunbae Henry yang duduk di kelas XI. Zhoumi seorang manusia biasa, tidak seperti Henry yang keturunan iblis murni. Umma dan appa Henry pun tidak setuju dengan pilihan Henry, mereka ingin Henry menikah dengan keturunan iblis murni seperti mereka. Mereka menyuruh Henry untuk melupakan Zhoumi, meski sampai sekarang pun Henry belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Zhoumi.

"Minnie hyung? Jadi nama namja itu Minnie, Kyu? Aku ingin tahu dia orang seperti apa, kau mau menunjukkannya padaku? Aku janji akan membantu masalahmu." Ucap Henry pada Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya itu.

"Benarkah? Kau mau membantuku, Henry-ah?" Kyuhyun menatap Henry dengan wajah penuh harapan. Dan Henry pun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Gomawo Henry. Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas Minnie hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

"Bagaimana dia membenci namja itu kalau menyebut namanya saja sudah semangat begitu?" gumam Henry dalam hati sambil menggeleng melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Dia pun mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelas Sungmin.

Di suatu tempat di dunia atas, tempat dimana semuanya berwarna putih bersinar.

"Appa, aku mohon lepaskan Kangin-ah! Dia tidak bersalah appa. Aku yang salah karena mencintainya." Suara seorang yeoja yang menangis perih sambil berlutut di kaki seorang namja yang berpakaian putih dengan sayap di bagian punggungnya yang juga berwarna putih.

"Aniya. Appa tidak akan melepaskan manusia itu. Kau sudah melanggar perintah appa Teuki-ah. Kau berani-beraninya menikah dengan manusia biasa. Mau ditaruh dimana martabat kita sebagai keturunan malaikat murni? Sebagai hukumannya, appa akan mengurung manusia itu. Untunglah kau belum memiliki anak dari manusia itu. Appa bisa menikahkanmu dengan namja lain di dunia kita." Kata namja berpakaian putih yang bernama Yunho itu pada Leeteuk. Ya, Leeteuk meninggalkan Sungmin untuk menyembunyikannya sementara dari appanya, Park Yunho. Dia tidak ingin putra semata wayangnya ikut diambil dari sisinya seperti halnya, Kangin, namja yang begitu dicintainya.

"Appa, aku mohon, hiks" Leeteuk tersungkur di lantai rumahnya yang besar dan serba putih itu. Appanya tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakannya. "Kangin-ah"

"Teuki-ah, tenanglah. Umma yakin appamu akan mengerti. Kau pergilah ke tempat Kangin. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang." Umma Leeteuk, Park Jaejoong, mengelus surai hitam putri kesayangannya berusaha menenangkan. Dia sudah tahu semuanya. Dia tahu bahwa putrinya yang adalah seorang malaikat menikahi seorang manusia biasa. Dia pun tahu bahwa putrinya dan manusia itu sudah mempunyai seorang anak. Namun, dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memberitahu suaminya tentang itu semua. Dia tidak ingin putrinya makin sedih karena kehilangan semua orang yang disayanginya. Jaejoong tahu putrinya bahagia dengan pilihannya, meski pilihannya adalah seorang manusia.

"Gomawo, umma. Aku sangat menyayangi umma" kata Leeteuk lalu pergi dari rumahnya menuju ke tempat Kangin dikurung. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memandang kepergian putrinya dengan senyuman.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Boojae" kata Yunho sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Jaejoong agak sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan suaminya itu. Namun akhirnya dia pasrah saja.

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, Yun. Harusnya kau yang mengerti pilihannya" kata Jaejoong membalas kata-kata suaminya. Yunho pun melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan perasaan kesal.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Yun!" Jaejoong hanya menatap kepergian Yunho dengan wajah sedih. "Aku harap Minnie baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejong lagi namun dalam hatinya.

Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak tahu bahwa mereka telah menitipkan anak mereka di kediaman keluarga iblis. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin selanjutnya. Apakah usaha Kyuhyun akan membuat Sungmin membenci dirinya ataukah sebaliknya malah membuat namja manis itu makin memikirkannya? Tidak ada yang tahu. Dan akankah ada masalah lain yang akan muncul? Itu pun tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya author yang stress ini yang tahu kelanjutan kisah ini.

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap Author

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 My Fiancee is a Demon. Benar-benar jadi melenceng dari cerita komik aslinya, hehehe *bungkuk ke readers*. Bagaimana untuk chapter yang ini? Apakah makin tidak jelas ceritanya? Hohoho, maafkanlah author gaje ini. Untuk fanfic Marry U masih sedang saya usahakan hiks hiks ide saya untuk fanfict itu lagi mampet. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena gak ada Kibumnya ya? #duaaghh *ditendang readers ke luar angkasa*. Doakan saya sajalah. Kalau tidak ada halangan mungkin besok malam atau lusa subuh saya publish fanfic Marry U-nya. Jadi mohon kesabarannya ya?

Akhir kata saya mohon review dan komentarnya setelah membaca fanfict ini. Ini semua untuk menunjang imajinasi saya dalam melanjutkan fanfic ini hehehehe. Arigatou gozaimashita bagi yang mereview dan me-like chapter sebelumnya. Saya benar-benar tersanjung karena komentar di catatan saya sebanyak itu. Sekali lagi, Arigatou! *deep bow again*. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan!

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review:<strong>

**HeezepKyuminELF**: ok ini udah dilanjut! Gomawo ya?

**KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma**: iya iya, saya juga KMS kok hehehe, ini saya udah apdet, selamat membaca! Gomawo review-nya.

princekyu: ini udah saya lanjuttt hehehe, gomawo udah baca!

kucing liar: gomawo atas pujiannya. Sebenarnya bukan cuma ciuman tapi ada upacara juga cuman author skip hehehe *dilempar sepatu*

**MinnieGalz**: bukan keluarga Choi tapi keluarga Cho, Siwon jadi kepala pelayan aja di rumah keluarga Cho hehehe. Mian cuman Hyuk aja yang mau dilempar *ditabok Jewelfs* gomawo mau baca, ini udah lanjut.

**YukiLOVESUNGMIN**: iya, iya emang Kyu kan suka nyosor duluan hehehe *ditabok Kyu* aku udah nonton yang vid mubank itu bahkan aku downloadnya yang dari berbagai sisi eh tetap aja gak keliatan bibir mereka nempel, tapi ada satu vid yang agak keliatan hehehe *evil smirk*. Kalau masalah tunangannya Sungmin udah kejawab di fanfic ini hehehe. Umm…jujur aku gak suka ma couple WonKyu. Menurutku sih mereka jelas-jelas gak real. Soalnya, ELF kan juga tahu klo Siwon suka banget fanservice ma semua member suju jadi udah jelas kan dia sama Kyu cuma fanservice aja. Lagipula aku juga ngerasa mata Kyu klo bareng Siwon biasa aja, kayak hyung-dongsaeng aja beda kalo ma Ming hehehe. Terserah deh orang mau bilang apa, aku cuma percaya KYUMIN IS REAL! *kibar bendera KMS*

kyokyorae: hahaha, iya iya saya juga setuju kok Ming mau diapain aja ma si Kyu, asal jangan diselingkuhi *dikasih Kibum oppa sama Kyu*. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah RCL!

**AIDASUNGJIN**: Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah mau baca.

**Chikyumin**: iya, keluarga Cho keturunan iblis aka demon. Sekali-kali si Mr. perfect jadi kepala pelayan gak apa kan hehehe *dibakar Siwonest*. Gomawo udah baca.

**rimarin**: ini udah update hehe. Udah cepet belum? Gomawo.

**Rosa Damascena**: Yei, KyuMin. KMS juga ya? Aku juga KMS hehehe. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah baca!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, minna-sama! Saya datang lagi membawa lanjutan ff saya yang My Fiancee is a Demon. Jika masih ada yang berkenan membaca saya persilahkan. Selamat membaca! *teriak gaje*

* * *

><p><strong>Title : My Fiancee is <strong>**a Demon**** chapter 3**

**Pairing**** : Lagi-lagi KyuMin heh****ehe, and other pair.**

**Rate :**** T**

**Genre :**** Romance/Fantasy/Family**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin (setengah malaikat)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (iblis murni)**

**Cho Kibum (iblis murni)**

**Cho Ryeowook (iblis murni)**

**Cho Heechul (iblis murni)**

**Cho Hankyung (iblis murni)**

**Henry Lau**** (iblis murni)**

**Lee Hyukja****e (iblis murni)**

**Lee**** Jungsoo**** (malaikat murni)**

**Lee**** Yongwoon**** (manusia)**

**Park**** Yunho**** (malaikat murni)**

**Park**** Jaejoong**** (malaikat murni)**

**Kim Jongwoon (manusia)**

**Lee Donghae (manusia tapi punya kemampuan spesial)**

**Dan cast lain akan menyusul...**

**Warning: BoysLove, imajinasi author yang ide ceritanya diambil dari sebuah manga berjudul hampir sama dengan judul fanfict ini 'My Fiancee is a Monster',****dan genderswitch untuk beberapa karakter.**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior milik SME, tapi member Super Junior adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing, terkecuali Kibum-oppa yang maunya sih milik author. *dilempar granat sama Snowers dan ELF***

_Bagaimana caraku membencimu…_

_Jika melihatmu saja debaran hatiku selalu bahagia…_

_Haruskah aku memperjuangkan perasaan ini..._

_Di saat semua orang melarangnya..._

**Author POV**

Di koridor yang sangat sepi itu, tepatnya di depan sebuah ruangan kelas XII, terlihat dua sosok yang sedang bersembunyi untuk mengintip ke dalam kelas yang sedang melangsungkan kegiatan belajar-mengajarnya.

"Kyu, yang mana?" Tanya sebuah suara yang masih setia berjinjit di samping Kyuhyun. Suara seorang namja imut berpipi mocha, Henry.

"Sebentar, aku juga sedang men- ah, itu dia!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bangku yang terletak di barisan ke tiga dekat jendela. Di bangku itu, terlihat seorang namja imut yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius. Kadang dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya refleks tanda dia mengerti apa yang diajarkan oleh gurunya di depan kelas.

"Kyu, aku tidak salah lihatkan?" kata Henry agak terpesona melihat sosok yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun tadi. Henry agak membuka mulutnya dan memelototkan matanya.

"Kenapa mochi? Kau terpesona?" kata Kyuhyun dengan begitu bangga karena pilihan hatinya memang harus sesempurna sosok itu, sosok seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Ani. Bukannya kau bilang dia namja?" ucap Henry dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. "Tapi…diakan yeoja?" ucapan polos Henry langsung membuat Kyuhyun agak menahan tawanya.

"Hmppht, semua yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira dia yeoja. Tapi coba kau perhatikan baik-baik, selain wajahnya yang imut dan cantik itu, mana bagian dari dirinya yang menunjukkan dia seorang yeoja? Dia jelas-jelas seorang namja." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi penuh penjelasan. Henry segera menatap sosok Sungmin elbih teliti dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut. Benar! Sosok itu memang seorang namja.

"Kyu, aku agak terkejut melihat namja yang cantiknya seperti yeoja itu. Kau benar-benar berselera tinggi Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Henry sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan dibalas cengiran bangga dari Kyuhyun. "Tapi, apa kau yakin bisa melepaskan namja itu?" Tanya Henry lagi yang langsung merubah raut bangga Kyuhyun menjadi suram.

"Aku juga tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tapi…" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong.

"Ayolah, kau pasti bisa melupakannya. Kau juga baru kemarin mengenalnya. Aku yakin perasaanmu belum terlalu dalam padanya." Ucapan Henry agak memberikan semangat bagi Kyuhyun. Henry benar, perasaan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin belum tentu sedalam itu. Karena mereka baru bertemu kemarin. Tapi…kita tidak tahu takdir akan menentukan apa.

Dua sosok itupun menghentikan acara mengintip mereka dan mulai berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak menyadari seseorang sedang mengintip mereka dengan membawa kamera.

"Dua iblis itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu rupanya. Hehehe, aku akan menangkap basah mereka dan membuktikan bahwa ada keturunan iblis di sekolah ini." ucap seorang namja berkepala besar sambil terus mengambil gambar Kyuhyun dan Henry yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari koridor kelas XII. Tak jarang tangannya mengelus-elus sebuah cangkang yang terletak di pangkuannya. "Ddangkoma, appamu ini memang jenius." Kata namja yang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu pada cangkang yang berada di pangkuannya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat di atas langit, tepatnya di balik jeruji besi yang mengurung seorang namja dewasa bertubuh besar dan gagah.

"Kangin-ah! Aku datang membawakan makanan untukmu. Kau makanlah." Seorang yeoja dewasa yang berpakaian serba putih yang berada di luar jeruji itu menyodorkan sekotak makanan pada sang namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin.

"Yeobo, kau yakin Minnie akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kangin sambil mengambil kotak makanan itu dari tangan halus istrinya, Lee Jungsoo aka Leeteuk.

"Aku menitipkannya pada sahabat lamaku, Heechul. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja." kata Leeteuk berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran di hati suaminya meskipun hatinya sendiri merasa tidak enak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Matamu bengkak!" tanya Kangin lagi namun sambil menatap lembut pada Leeteuk.

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu padamu. Hukumanmu belum diputuskan, tapi aku yakin appa akan ikut andil dalam penentuan hukumanmu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, yeobo. Mianhae!" ucap Leeteuk disertai tetesan air mata dari matanya. Kangin pun menghentikan acara makannya dan meletakkan kotak makan itu di lantai penjara tempatnya dikurung. Dia menggapai wajah Leeteuk yang memang terpisahkan oleh jeruji besi dengannya.

"Uljima, yeobo! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu dan Minnie. Aku akan melindungi kalian sampai tetes darahku yang terakhir. Jadi, percayalah padaku." Kata Kangin lagi. Dia menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di wajah malaikat istrinya. Ingin sekali Kangin memeluk Leeteuk erat sekarang namun apa daya dirinya yang sedang terkurung di penjara di negeri asal istrinya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membawa masalah untukmu dan Minnie. Aku yang harusnya menanggung ini semua, bukan kau Kangin-ah!" ucap Leeteuk masih sambil menahan air matanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kangin yang berada di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu kau menyesal telah mencintaiku dan menikah denganku?" tanya Kangin dengan raut wajah kecewa mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. Leeteuk terkejut dan menatap Kangin dengan wajah bersalah yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Bukan-aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu apalagi menikah denganmu. Itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja, kita berbeda sejak awal. Kau manusia dan aku keturunan malaikat. Aku merasa telah bersalah membawamu dalam masalah seperti ini." kata Leeteuk sambil menunduk. Air matanya makin deras membasahi seluruh wajah cantiknya. Kangin pun merasakan tetesan air mata itu membasahi tangannya yang masih berada di pipi sang istri.

"Tidak. Aku bahagia meskipun aku harus berada di sini karenamu. Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Aku akan membuat keluarga kecil kita berkumpul kembali seperti dulu. Aku hanya membutuhkan rasa percaya dan cintamu sekarang." Kangin menggerakkan tangannya yang ada di pipi Leeteuk dan berusaha menarik wajah cantik yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu menatapnya. Kangin tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun memenjamkan matanya.

CHU~~~

Mereka pun berciuman namun tidak terlalu lama karena jeruji besi yang ikut menempel di wajah mereka membuat mereka kurang leluasa untuk saling menyalurkan ketenangan lewat ciuman manis yang selalu menunjukkan besarnya rasa cinta mereka.

.

.

.

Kembali ke sebuah sekolah mewah bernama SM Highschool. Di taman belakang sekolah terlihat sosok tampan yang menghangatkan jiwa author sedang berbicara melalui ponselnya.

"Ne, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan umma dan appa. Mereka sudah merencanakan ini semua dengan sempurna. Aku hanya bisa berakting untuk menerima Sungmin hyung sebagai calon tunanganku. Harusnya kau bisa mengerti diriku!" kata pujaan hati author #plakk maksudnya kata Kibum pada suara dari dalam ponselnya. Suara Kibum agak terdengar lirih, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Ne, terserah apa alasanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengikat perjanjian dengan Sungmin-ssi. Ingat itu. TUT" sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Kibum memandang ponselnya dengan agak kesal bercampur sedih.

"Issh, dia tidak pernah mengerti aku." Ucap Kibum sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba author datang untuk menenangkan Kibum #plakk eh salah maksudnya ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Kibum dan membuat Kibum menoleh sambil memasang kembali topeng dinginnya.

"Sedang apa?" sapa suara itu lembut.

"Eh? Sungmin hyung! Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau ke kantin? Sudah jam istirahat." Kata Kibum dengan tujuan mengalihkan pertanyaan Sungmin yang menghampirinya.

"Maaf, tapi aku baru saja dari kantin bersama Wookie dan Eunhyuk. Sudah ya aku harus ganti baju dulu. Soalnya pelajaran berikutnya pelajaran olahraga. Aku duluan." Sungmin pun berlari menjauh dari Kibum menuju ruang ganti yang ada di sebelah kiri taman itu.

Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Kau sempurna Sungmin hyung namun kenapa aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padamu?" ucap Kibum dalam hati sebelum berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak lapar sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya.

**Sungmin POV **

Lurus lalu belok kiri. Yup!

"Kamar ganti laki-laki" ejaku membaca tulisan yang ada di atas pintu ruangan di hadapanku kini. "Tinggal 10 menit lagi masuk kelas. Aku lebih baik segera mengganti pakaianku." Aku pun memutar kenop pintu itu pelan.

"Tolong!" eh? Suara yeoja? Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku tetap masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang sedang sepi itu. Ruang ganti laki-laki di sekolah ini berhadapan langsung dengan ruang ganti wanita.

"Tolong!" eh? Ini benar-benar suara yeoja. "Aku mohon lepaskan. Aku tidak mau oppa!" suara rintihan yeoja yang ku dengar itu makin keras. Aku melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti laki-laki dan menajamkan telingaku. Dari mana suara yeoja tadi.

"ANDWEE!" dari dalam kamar ganti wanita. Apa aku masuk saja? Tapi bukannya tidak sopan? "YA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

BRAKKK

Akhirnya aku mendobrak pintu kamar ganti wanita itu. Dan aku melihat seorang namja berwajah mesum sedang berusaha membuka paksa seragam seorang yeoja yang terhimpit ke dinding oleh tubuh namja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Lepaskan dia!" teriakku pada namja kurang ajar itu. Dia menyeringai menatapku lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh yeoja tadi. Yeoja yang menjadi korban itu pun langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang loker yang ada di ruangan ini.

Namja berambut spike dengan pakaian seragam yang berantakan itu pun berjalan menghampiriku sambil memperlihatkan wajah garangnya.

"Ada apa yeoja manis? Kau juga mau bermain-main denganku ya?" katanya sambil terus mendekatiku dan memasang pose sedang menjilat bibir atasnya seduktif.

Cih! Enak saja dia menyebutku yeoja. Tidak lihat seragamku apa?

Aku akan memberikannya pelajaran sedikit agar tidak melakukan hal macam-macam pada yeoja.

"Aku namja. Kau buta eoh?" tantangku tanpa gentar sedikit pun. Dia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku dari bawah ke atas.

"Jadi kau namja? Cantik juga kau untuk ukuran seorang namja. Dan sepertinya bermain denganmu juga tidak kalah menyenangkan dengan bermain bersama yeoja." Ucapnya makin menatap lapar ke arahku.

Namja ini benar-benar kurang ajar. Baiklah aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi.

"Hiaaattt" teriakku sambil berlari menerjang namja tidak tahu diri itu. Aku melayangkan tendangan dengan kaki kananku namun ditangkapnya.

"Kau berani melawanku?" katanya sambil menggenggam erat kakiku dengan tangannya.

Issh, sakit. Namun aku tak kehabisan akal dan mulai memutar tubuhku dan mencoba menendang wajahnya dengan kaki kiriku yang masih bebas. Aku melakukan tendangan berputar sambil melompat.

BRUKK

Tepat! Tendanganku mengenai wajahnya. Genggaman tangannya terlepas dan kakiku bebas. Namja itu tersungkur jatuh di lantai. Aku segera menghampirinya yang masih terlihat agak pusing. Aku mengarahkan pukulanku ke tengkuknya untuk melumpuhkan gerakannya.

BUGGHH

Aku berhasil memukul tengkuknya dan namja itu pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aku membuatnya pingsan sementara. Aku berjalan ke arah yeoja yang tadi hampir disentuh oleh namja kurang ajar itu.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyaku pada yeoja itu ramah.

"Eh? Ne, gwaenchana." Kata yeoja itu padaku. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan membungkuk padaku. "Gomawo" aku pun tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

"Kau keluarlah dan jangan berhubungan lagi dengan namja itu." kataku menasehatinya. Dia pun membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi padaku lalu keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku juga harus segera berganti pakaian, 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Author POV **

Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam ruang ganti laki-laki untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ahhh!" lagi-lagi Sungmin mendengar sebuah suara. Suaranya lumayan keras untuk ukuran tempat sepi seperti ruangan ini.

"Nugu?" tegur Sungmin di dalam ruangan itu. Dia ingin memastikan apakah memang ada orang lain selain dia di ruangan itu. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin pun menghela nafas lega lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengganti pakaiannya. Saat Sungmin akan memakai pakaian atasnya, suara itu terdengar lagi. Sungmin pun mengurungkan niat untuk menggunakan pakaian olahraganya. Dia menutup bagian depan tubuhnya dengan pakaian olahraga yang ada di tangannya. Dan sedikit melangkah ke tempat gelap di belakang loker yang ada di depannya. Tanpa rasa takut namun tetap waspada, Sungmin melangkah perlahan.

"Aiishh, kalah lagi! Dasar PSP bodoh!" bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara itu, Sungmin pun menatap ke arah sosok yang sedang belutut dengan wajah dibenamkan di antara kedua lutut. Sungmin agak penasaran dengan sosok itu dan mulai menegur sosok aneh itu.

"Hei, kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Sungmin pada sosok yang masih menunduk itu. Si empunya suara itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kea rah Sungmin.

"MWO!" ucap mereka bersamaan tanpa melepas pandangan satu sama lain.

**Author POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Hei, kau sedang apa di sini?" ucap sebuah suara mengganggu aktivitas rutinku. Aku pun mengangkat wajahku dan menatap orang yang seenak hati menggangguku.

"MWO!" ucapku bersamaan dengan orang yang ternyata adalah Minnie hyung.

"K-kau sedang apa di sini?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjukku tidak sopan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Minnie hyung sedang _topless_ di depanku. Meskipun tubuh bagian depannya ditutup dengan baju olahraga sampai sebatas dada tapi aku masih bisa melihat pemandangan indah kulit putih mulusnya di ruangan gelap ini. Benar-benar menggoda iman. "Y-ya! Apa yang kau lihat?" ucapnya ketus masih sambil mengeratkan balutan pakaian olahraga di tubuh polosnya.

Lucu sekali wajahnya saat ini.

Aku pun berdiri dari posisiku. Aku menyimpan PSP kesayanganku di saku celana seragamku lalu mendekati namja manis yang telah merebut hatiku itu. Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku. Padahal sejak pagi aku pikir hari ini adalah hari tersialku. Dimarahi umma dan appa, disuruh berhenti mencintai Minnie hyung, dan tempat favoritku saat istirahat (baca: atap sekolah), digunakan untuk tempat pacaran. Hingga akhirnya aku terdampar di ruang ganti laki-laki yang selalu sepi ini. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Minnie hyung di tempat ini bahkan diberi bonus melihat tubuhnya yang sedang terekspos. Kekeke beruntungnya hidupku.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Menjauh dariku." Lagi-lagi Minnie hyung berbicara ketus terhadapku. Apa aku sebegitu berbahaya di matanya.

"Issh, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku kan harus membencinya." Ucapku dalam hati. "Tunggu dulu! Bukannya jika aku pura-pura mau menyentuhnya, maka dia akan membenciku? Benar juga! Sambil menyelam minum air. Aku akan menggoda Minnie hyung supaya dia makin membenciku. Haah! Kau benar-benar jenius Cho Kyuhyun." Aku tersenyum setelah menyusun rencana dalam pikiranku. Kulihat Minnie hyung makin memundurkan tubuhnya saat aku terus melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ya! Aku bilang jangan mendekat!" teriaknya lagi. Namun sayang bel sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Tidak aka nada yang mendengar teriakannya.

Aku terus mendekati Minnie hyung hingga kulihat punggungnya telah menabrak loker yang ada di dekat kami. Aku memasang seringaianku lalu mengurung tubuhnya dengan kedua lenganku. Dia masih terus menatapku tajam sambil mengeratkan pakaian olahraga yang hanya membalut tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Aku menundukkan wajahku mendekat kearahnya. Tak kusangka dia malah menutup matanya rapat seakan menungguku melakukan sesuatu. Aku terus mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Aku melihat detail wajah putih mulus serta cantik itu.

DEG

Issh aku benar-benar bisa kehilangan kendali jika seperti ini terus.

Perlahan, aku menghembuskan nafasku di depan wajahnya. Matanya makin terpejam erat dan tubuhnya sudah agak bergetar. Aku menahan tawaku melihat wajah ketakutannya yang makin imut itu. Lalu kubawa bibirku ke teliga kanannya.

"Cepatlah hyung. Kau sudah terlambat masuk kelas." Bisikku pelan di telinganya lalu menghembuskan nafasku di lehernya. Aku segera menjauhkan tubuhku dari tubuhnya dan kulihat matanya terbuka dan melotot tajam padaku. Aku pun segera berlari keluar sebelum dia mendorongku seperti tadi pagi. "Sampai jumpa lagi hyung!" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan keluar dari ruangan itu.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

"Sampai jumpa lagi hyung!" ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Sungmin yang menatap kesal padanya.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, tiba-tiba saja badan Sungmin menjadi lemas dan dia jatuh terduduk masih dengan pakaian olahraga yang belum digunakannya sama sekali.

"Ishh, aku benar-benar membenci bocah itu. Dia membuatku jadi lemah jika berada di dekatnya. Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin sebelum bangkit dan segera memakai pakaiannya lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu menuju lapangan basket, tempat pelajaran olahraga akan diadakan. Dia terlambat karena bocah bernama Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di lapangan basket, Sungmin melihat teman-teman sekelasnya sedang pemanasan. Cepat-cepat dia mencari barisan yang kosong dan ikut melakukan pemanasan bersama teman-temannya. Selesai pemanasan, Jang seonsaengnim, guru olahraga di sekolah itu, memberikan pengarahan tentang pengambilan nilai olahraga hari itu. Hari itu, mereka akan mengambil nilai tes daya tahan tubuh. Mereka akan melakukan lompat tegak, lempar-tangkap bola basket, push-up, sit-up, dan lari keliling lapangan bola basket sebanyak 3 kali. Dan semuanya dilakukan non-stop alias berturut-turut tanpa henti.

"Hyung darimana aja? Kok bisa telat datangnya?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin. Mereka sedang duduk di tempat yang teduh dan terlindung dari sinar matahari yang menusuk sambil menunggu nama mereka di panggil.

"Eh? Tadi ada beberapa gangguan. Tapi sudah aku selesaikan." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Haaah, panas banget hari ini." Kali ini suara Eunhyuk yang baru datang sambil mengipasi wajahnya. Eunhyuk baru saja selesai mengambil nilai olahraga. "Aku yakin para yeoja tidak akan kuat" kata Eunhyuk lagi sambil melihat ke arah para yeoja dari kelas mereka yang pingsan satu per satu saat melakukan tes terakhir yaitu lari keliling lapangan basket. Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun ikut miris melihat kejadian di depan mata mereka. Untungnya mereka dilahirkan sebagai namja yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lebih kuat dari yeoja.

"Lee Donghae" suara Jang seonsaengnim terdengar dan menghentikan perbincangan di antara Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook. Mereka bertiga melihat ke arah namja yang baru saja dipanggil oleh Jang seonsaengnim.

"Wah, pujaan hatinya Hyukkie tuh!" suara Ryeowook di samping Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sungmin melihat ke arah Donghae yang sedang mencuri pandang ke arah mereka bertiga. Saat mata Sungmin bertatapan dengan Donghae, raut wajah Donghae berubah menjadi bingung. Dia seperti melihat sesuatu di diri Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti segera melihat ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk malu.

"Hyukkie, kau benar-benar menyukai namja itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Eunhyuk. Kini Sungmin sudah bersahabat dengan Eunhyuk sehingga dia pun memanggil Eunhyuk sama seperti panggilan Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Sungmin hyung merasakannya juga kan?" bukan Eunhyuk yang menjawab malah Wookie yang makin menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Aku tidak menyukainya kok!" Eunhyuk berkata sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia itu manusia, mana mungkin aku menyukainya." Kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membuat Ryeowook melotot kepadanya dan Sungmin memasang wajah bingung.

"Manusia?" ucap Sungmin bingung sambil menatap dua namja cantik di depannya. Ryeowook segera menyikut Eunhyuk sambil melotot tanpa terlihat oleh Sungmin.

"Eh-itu maksudnya...dia itu manusia aneh. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya hyung, hehehe." Eunhyuk nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya tidak gatal. Sedangkan Ryeowook menghela nafas lega.

"Ohh! Memangnya dia aneh kenapa?" pertanyaan Sungmin selanjutnya malah membuat kedua namja yang tadinya sudah tenang kembali saling menyikut berusaha mencari alasan yang bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Lee Sungmin" suara Jang seonsaengnim lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraan ketiga namja cantik itu. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk benar-benar berterima kasih pada Jang seonsaengnim karena telah menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Sungmin pun bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Aishh. Jangan sekarang!" pikir Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya penyakit anemianya kambuh lagi. "Ini pasti karena aku berkelahi tadi." Pikirnya lagi namun tetap melangkah menuju lapangan basket untuk mengambil nilai. Sungmin berusaha bertahan dari rasa sakit di kepalanya hingga saat tes terakhir, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Tinggal satu putaran lagi. Ayo Sungmin!" ucapnya di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang makin berkurang.

BRUKKK

"SUNGMIN HYUNGG!" teriak Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bersamaan saat melihat tubuh Sungmin jatuh di pinggir lapangan basket.

Sementara itu, seorang namja yang sedang bosan dengan penjelasan dari guru yang mengajar di kelasnya. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju keluar jendela dimana terlihat namja cantik yang merebut hatinya kemarin sedang berlari di tengah lapangan basket bersama beberapa teman-teman sekelas namja itu. Tiba-tiba, tubuh si namja cantik itu terhuyung dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Namja yang sedang melihat dari kelasnya itu menajamkan pandangannya dan tanpa sadar dia berdiri dari kursinya masih sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Han seonsaengnim melotot padamu Kyu." Namja lain yang duduk di samping namja itu berusaha menyadarkan namja yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun itu. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan satu pun perkataan namja imut bernama Henry itu. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berlari menuju keluar kelasnya dan meninggalkan seluruh isi kelasnya yang menatap bingung kepada sosok yang telah menghilang dari dalam kelas itu.

Kyuhyun terus berlari melewati koridor menuju ke lapangan basket tempat namja cantik yang dilihatnya tadi terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Entah apa yang menggerakkannya, dia sampai melupakan bahwa dia sedang ada pelajaran bahkan dia sudah lupa dengan janjinya pada umma dan appanya untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya pada namja cantik yang dilihatnya tadi. Dia terus berlari hingga melihat kerumunan orang di lapangan basket. Dia menuju kerumunan itu dan menerobosnya dengan rasa panik yang mendominasi hati dan pikirannya saat ini.

"Hidungnya keluar darah, Wookie. Bagaimana ini?" kata Eunhyuk yang juga ada di kerumunan itu. Dia dan Wookie berusaha mengipas-ngipasi Sungmin agar bangun. Sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang lain menatap khawatir pada Sungmin yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya dan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS." Kyuhyun berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu dan menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya itu lalu mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya ala _bride style_.

"Kyu! Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Ryeowook menatap adik bungsunya itu dengan pandangan bingung. Bukannya ini jam pelajaran? Kenapa adiknya itu bisa berada di sini? Namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Ryeowook. Matanya terus menatap pada namja yang sedang tertidur di dalam gendongannya. Dia segera berlari menuju ruang UKS meninggalkan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan teman-teman sekelas Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung. Bahkan Jang seonsaengnim pun tidak bisa menahan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya membawa Sungmin tanpa seizinnya. Namun ada satu namja bernama Lee Donghae yang menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Kisah cinta iblis dan setengah malaikat ya? Kelihatannya akan menarik" gumam Donghae sambil tersenyum aneh.

Di kelas lain di lantai 2, daerah kelas XI. Namja tampan lain juga menyaksikan kejadian itu dari jendela kelasnya.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya Kyu?" kata namja tampan bernama Kibum itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian bukan killer smilenya yang biasa membuat author pingsan -.-".

.

.

.

BRAAKKK

Suara pintu UKS yang dibuka dengan kasar oleh Kyuhyun menyebabkan Kim seonsaengnim yang adalah dokter di sekolah mereka terkejut sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Seonsaengnim, aku mohon tolong Sungmin hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat masih sambil menggendong Sungmin.

"Ya! Ternyata kau Cho Kyuhyun. Kau membuatku kaget saja." kata Kim seonsaengnim menatap Kyuhyun. Kim seonsaengnim adalah dokter sekolah mereka yang juga keturunan iblis. Dia sangat mengenal baik keluarga Cho dan beberapa keluarga iblis lain yang anaknya bersekolah di SM Highschool.

"Mianhae, seonsaengnim. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Sungmin hyung. Dia jatuh dan pingsan saat lari di lapangan basket." Jelas Kyuhyun sekenanya. Dan Kim seonsaengnim yang mengerti langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di atas kasur di ruangan itu.

Kim seonsaengnim pun memeriksa keadaan Sungmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggu dengan khawatir di luar ruang pemeriksaan. Saat Kim seonsaengnim keluar dan membuka tirai tempat pemeriksaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Kim seonsaengnim dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang tak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana seonsaengnim?" katanya dengan raut wajah yang jarang sekali terlihat di wajah tampan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kelelahan. Sungmin-ssi mengidap penyakit anemia. Sepertinya penyakit itu sudah lama berada di tubuhnya. Dia terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaganya hari ini sehingga dia kelelahan dan penyakitnya jadi kambuh. Tapi, sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya butuh istirahat sebentar." Penjelasan Kim seonsaengnim membuat Kyuhyun bernafas lega. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa? Yeojachingumu?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia namja seonsaengnim." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Berarti dia namjachingumu?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim lagi membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dia sudah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Kenapa dia harus khawatir pada Sungmin? Bukankah dia ingin membuang perasaannya?

"Bukan seonsaengnim. Dia tunangannya Kibum hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu pamit pergi dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Kim seonsaengnim menghampiri Sungmin yang masih tertidur damai.

"Kalau dia tunangannya Kibum, kenapa Kyuhyun yang membawanya kemari? Aneh!" gumam Kim seonsaengnim pada dirinya sendiri lalu meninggalkan Sungmin beristirahat sedangkan dia kembali ke ruangannya.

**Author POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Issh kenapa aku bisa kehilangan kendali sih. Kalau begini aku tidak akan bisa membenci Minnie hyung.

Aku benar-benar frustasi.

"Kyu, aku mau bicara!" eh? Kibum hyung?

"Bicara apa hyung?" kataku mencoba tenang.

"Ikut aku." Aku pun mengikuti Kibum hyung.

Apa Kibum hyung sudah tahu tentang perasaanku pada Minnie hyung. Apa yang harus ku katakan?

"Kita bicara sebagai sesama namja Kyu." Kata Kibum hyung setelah kami sampai di atap sekolah.

"Maksud hyung?" ucapku tidak mengerti.

"Sungmin hyung! Kau menyukainya kan, ani bahkan mungkin kau juga mencintainya. Koreksi aku jika aku salah?" bagaimana bisa Kibum hyung tahu? Aku memandang hyungku itu dengan agak takut.

"Aku...aku tidak tahu kalau Sungmin hyung itu calon tunanganmu hyung. Mianhae." Ucapku pada Kibum hyung. Sekarang bukan saatnya mengutamakan keegoisan perasaanku. Aku tahu Kibum hyung lebih membutuhkan Minnie hyung daripada aku sekarang.

"Meskipun kau tahu pun, aku tidak yakin kau bisa menolak pesona Sungmin hyung yang begitu sempurna di matamu." Eh? Apa maksudnya? Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan menyukai bahkan mencintai Minnie hyung. Tapi apakah memang aku mencintai Minnie hyung karena aku tidak tahu dia adalah calon tunangan Kibum hyung atau perasaanku padanya lebih dalam dari itu? Aiishh, kenapa aku malah berpikir seperti itu?

"Aku tidak..."

"Ayo kita bersaing, Kyu! Kita bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin hyung!" kata Kibum hyung tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya seakan meminta persetujuanku.

"Hyung, ini salah hyung. Umma dan appa sudah merencanakan pertunanganmu dan Minnie hyung sejak lama. Bagaimana mungkin kita bersaing jika sudah jelas pemenangnya adalah kau, hyung?" tanyaku pada Kibum hyung. Idenya benar-benar gila. Aku tidak mungkin mengikuti idenya yang malah akan membuatku makin sakit hati.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rencana umma dan appa. Dan siapa yang menjamin jika Sungmin hyung akan memilihku? Kau, aku, bahkan appa dan umma, tidak ada yang bisa memaksakan perasaan Sungmin hyung. Tidak ada yang tahu di akhir cerita ini siapa yang akan tertulis di hatinya." Tidak! Kibum hyung benar-benar membuatku ragu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Aku..."

"Kau akan terima jika aku menyentuh Sungmin hyung?" MWO! Apa-apaan Kibum hyung mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Andwe! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuh Minnie-ku. Oops" eh? Apa yang sudah ku katakan?

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita rival, Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Kibum hyung sambil menjabat tanganku paksa. Aku benar-benar bingung. Apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Tidak aku juga ingin mencintai Minnie hyung dengan bebas. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kata-kata umma. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa hanya aku yang pantas untuk Minnie hyung. Aku yakin sekarang.

"Baiklah hyung! Kau yang memaksaku. Aku terima tantanganmu dan jangan menyesal karena bersaing denganku." Ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan sambil menyeringai dan menjabat tangan Kibum hyung.

"Ne, aku juga tidak akan kalah, Kyu!" Kibum hyung pun membalasku dengan senyuman mematikannya yang hanya berpengaruh pada author *loh kenapa aku dibawa-bawa? o.O*

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Pelajaran pun kembali berlangsung hingga bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa SM Highschool pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan sekolah-sekolah lainnya, bahagia ketika jam pulang berbunyi. Sungmin pun sudah membaik. Dia pulang bersama Ryeowook karena Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih harus menghadap kepala sekolah. Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang sering dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk mewakili sekolah mereka untuk olimpiade tingkat nasional. Dan sepertinya hari ini pun mereka dipanggil untuk mengikuti salah satu olimpiade tingkat nasional namun tidak ada yang tahu kali ini dalam bidang apa. Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk sedang berjalan di koridor menuju tempat parkir.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Ryeowook masih agak khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Apalagi tadi mereka melihat jelas hidung Sungmin mengeluarkan darah.

"Ne, gwaenchana Wookie-ah! Gomawo!" kata Sungmin sedikit menenangkan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Tadi Kyuhyun romantis banget loh hyung saat membawamu ke UKS." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

"Eh? Jadi, dia yang membawaku ke UKS?" kata Sungmin terkejut. Eunhyuk pun menggangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Memang hyung maunya siapa? Kibum?" kali ini Ryeowook yang menggoda Sungmin.

"Eh? Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku." Kata Sungmin lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Dia memang tidak memikirkan siapa yang membawanya. Entahlah Sungmin sempat bermimpi hal aneh ketika dia pingsan tadi.

"Wookie!" panggil Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon yang ada di taman yang sedang mereka lewati.

"Dia lagi! Apa sih maunya?" ucap Ryeowook kesal membuat Sungmin juga ikut melihat ke arah pohon yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Siapa namja itu?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Namanya Kim Jongwoon tapi orang-orang lebih suka memanggilnya Yesung. Dia itu aneh, hyung! Suka dengan hal-hal berbau mistis." Jelas Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin makin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Dia ingin membuktikan kalau di sekolah ini ada iblis dan sejenisnya begitu hyung." Ryeowook menimpali dan dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Sungmin.

"Benar-benar aneh ya? Yang begitu sih jelas-jelas tidak ada kan? Hahaha!" Sungmin tertawa sendiri. Sedangkan dua orang yang ada bersamanya hanya saling berpandangan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tentu saja! Sudah jelas Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk adalah keturunan iblis tapi Sungmin berkata di depan mereka jika iblis itu tidak ada. Hahaha, sebenarnya siapa yang lucu di sini?

Mereka pun terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa memperdulikan sosok di balik pohon itu.

"Aku yakin mereka adalah keturunan iblis. Lihat saja kau Cho Ryeowook, aku akan membongkar identitas keluarga Cho yang dibanggakan itu." kata sosok yang bernama Yesung itu dari balik pohon.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya sebuah suara yang sosoknya tengah berdiri di hadapan Yesung.

"Eh? Kau Donghae? Aku pikir siapa?" kata Yesung keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia melangkah menjauh dari taman itu dan menuju tempat parkir. Sepertinya dia juga berniat akan pulang. Donghae tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau masih belum menyerah tentang iblis itu hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil menyusul Yesung yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa aku tidak hanya maniak yang tanpa bukti. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa mereka semua adalah keturunan iblis seperti yang kubaca di buku-buku tentang keluarga iblis murni yang bisa menyamar menjadi manusia dan datang untuk memangsa manusia. Aku akan menyelamatkan umat manusia dari serangan para iblis itu." kata Yesung dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ohh, semoga kau berhasil hyung. Aku duluan ya?" Donghae segera berlari menuju sepeda motornya yang terparkir di bagian parkiran motor yang terletak agak depan dibandingkan parkiran mobil yang agak ke dalam.

Setelah agak jauh dari Yesung, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Kenapa aku yang harus dapat kemampuan ini? Kenapa harus aku yang bisa melihat ini semua? Andai saja aku tidak tahu bahwa Eunhyuk adalah keturunan iblis mungkin aku tidak akan ragu menyatakan perasaanku. Haah!" Donghae pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju sepeda motornya. Dia menjalankan sepeda motornya menuju ke rumahnya. Rumah sederhana seperti seorang manusia biasanya.

Namun keluarganya bukanlah keluarga normal seperti keluarga yang lainnya. Keluarganya adalah keturunan pengguna mata ketiga. Mata ketiga adalah kemampuan spesial yang dapat membedakan manusia, iblis, malaikat, dan jenis makhluk lainnya yang menyamar menjadi manusia dan hidup di tengah manusia.

Dalam sebuah keluarga keturunan pengguna mata ketiga ini hanya akan ada satu pewaris di setiap garis keturunan. Dan pada garis keturunan keluarga Donghae, Donghae-lah yang mendapatkan kemampuan itu.

Dan dengan kemampuannya ini dia mendapatkan tugas untuk mengembalikan iblis ke asal mereka dan tidak mengganggu umat manusia. Namun apa yang akan dilakukannya jika dirinya sendiri jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang iblis?

Dia harus membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh tapi bagaimana bisa jika setiap hari dia selalu tidak bisa berhenti menatap Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk yang jelas-jelas dia tahu adalah keturunan iblis.

Sepertinya cinta bisa mengubah pikiran siapa saja. Bukan lagi cinta terlarang karena mereka semua adalah namja tetapi jauh lebih rumit dari itu semua karena mereka semua berasal dari jenis makhluk yang berbeda dan bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Bagaikan langit dan bumi yang tidak mungkin bersatu.

**Author POV end**

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap Author

Wah akhirnya selesai juga lanjutan ff ini dan sepertinya makin jauh dari cerita aslinya. Maaf membuat semuanya menunggu. Saya benar-benar tidak bisa mempublishnya dengan cepat karena imajinasi saya tiba-tiba berhenti saat sedang menulis. Hiks. Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan. Saya juga sudah memunculkan dua cast baru, Yesung dan Donghae hehehe.

Untuk Marry U akan saya usahakan secepatnya, tapi tetap saya tidak bisa janji akan cepat publish #plakk. Mian sekali lagi. *deep bow*. Sebenarnya saya lagi berpikir membuat ff oneshoot lain yang pairingnya bukan KyuMin tapi masih bingung. Sudahlah saya akan melanjutkan ff yang ada dulu supaya gak saling bertabarakan hehehe.

Akhir kata, yang berkenan membaca harap memberikan komentar dan reviewnya karena sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Arigatou gozaimashita, minna-sama!

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review:<strong>

**kucing liar**: Gomawo pujiannya. Ini udah lanjut. Tenang aja KyuMin gak bakal kepisah koq hehehe author kagak mau diteror si Kyupil gara-gara misahin dia sama Ming.

**KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma**: hehehe, maaf ya kalo ceritanya agak jahat hahaha *evil laugh* iya tuh yunho ma heenim lagi kejam mode on. Wah, saya setuju tuh klo saya yang jadi pacarnya my Kibummie hehehe *snowers akut*. Aku juga gak suka WonKyu. Tetap KyuMin di hati ^-^ gomawo mau baca!

**Kyeopta**: author juga gak tega ngeliatnya hiks. Ini udah di lanjut maaf kelamaan. Gomawo mau baca!

**Elly**: ini udah dilanjut. Jangan lupa baca ya? Gomawo!

**YukiLoveSungmin**: gomawo mau baca. Ini udah dilanjut maaf kelamaan soalnya lagi sibuk ma tugas kuliah. *deep bow*. Aku juga suka KyuMin koq tenang aja, btw Ming-nya udah q buat agak manly disini, gimana? Ini aq jawab pertanyaannya dulu ya?

1)gimana ya? susah dijelasin deh. Pokoknya aku ngeliat Kyu tulus banget natap Ming aku aja jadi iri hiks T-T

2)kalo yang falling in love duluan sih aq gak tau hehehe. Soalnya kita kan gak bisa menentukan siapa yang duluan jatuh cinta klo Cuma ngeliat vid ato pict doang. Tapi aku yakin banget mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain. Klo sejauh ini aq lebih sering ngeliat cinta itu keluar dari mata Kyu, Sungmin kan hebat kalo nyembunyiin perasaan jadi agak susah ngeliat cinta Ming ke Kyu. Hehehe ini sih menurutku.

3)tentu aja itu karena mereka saling ada rasa. Bayangkan deh, klo qm lagi suka seseorang. Masa' kamu gak gugup manja ke dia. Dekat ma dia aja mungkin udah gugup setengah mati apalagi mau fanservice. Ya kan?

4)klo itu qta gak bisa nentuin fanservice atau bukan tergantung gimana qm ngeliatnya. Klo aq sih liatnya Kyu emang mau milih Ming dari awal. Taukan sebelum itu dia sempat ngeliat Ming trus Zhoumi sampai Hyuk gangguin dia hahaha, tapi karena desakan fans akhirnya dia berani juga milih Ming. Thanks to KMS Taiwan. Klo di KRY Nanjing juga aq gak tau mau bilang itu fanservice atau bukan tapi pas tau ada ortunya Kyu lagi nonton entah kenapa aq merasa Kyu bener2 mau nunjukin perasaannya sama Ming ke ortunya. Sadar gak klo waktu Kyu nunjuk Ming, Ming langsung geleng-geleng gitu? Mungkin Ming gak mau Kyu membongkar hubungan mereka di depan umum. Hehehe ini juga menurutku #plakk.

Gimana jawaban saya? Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Gomawo!

**Just 4Hae**: aq jawab pertanyaannya langsung ya?

1)Keluarga Cho itu keturunan iblis murni.

2)Pangeran iblis itu Cuma sebutan author aja buat si Kyupil. Jadi mereka cuma keluarga iblis biasa tapi karena mereka darah murni jadi bisa disebut bangsawan.

Gimana? Udah dijawab semua kan? Gomawo!

**Chikyumin**: hehehe, gak tau idenya nanti deh. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo!

**Rosa Damascena**: gomawo ^-^ ini udah lanjut maaf kelamaan!

**kyokyorae** : hehehe, tenang aja author tetap memihak KyuMin, soalnya Kibum milik author hahaha #dilempar keluar angkasa. Klo tentang upacara pengikatan janji itu lebih seperti kayak tunangan tapi sekali dilakuin gak bakal bisa lepas kecuali salah satu dari yang mengikat janji sampai batas waktu tertentu gak punya perasaan maka ikatan itu akan lepas dengan sendirinya. Makanya Kyu disuruh Heenim untuk ngebuat Ming benci ma dia. Supaya ikatan itu bisa lepas. Hehehe, gimana? Udah ngerti belum? Gomawo!

**Kimin**: aduh saya gak bisa janji bikin KiMin soalnya saya KyuMin shipper akut maaf ya?

**HeezepKyuminELF**: iya akhirnya saya putuskan juga untuk ngelanjutin ff ini sampai tamat. Hehehe semoga suka. Gomawo!

**Ryu**: gomawo. Ini lanjutannya. Moga makin menarik.

Dan terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca fanfict ini. *deep bow*


End file.
